


Hero in the Shadows

by KilledKenny



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilledKenny/pseuds/KilledKenny
Summary: Kenny McCormick has been living a strange life with his friends in the podunk mountain town known as South Park. But when night falls, crime runs the streets. But so rises a hero, lurking in the shadows. The Immortal Mysterion. As Mysterion fights criminals in South Park, he'll find that there might be a bigger mystery behind these crimes. And sometimes, you can't fight crime alone.





	1. Night Falls

Why do I have to live in this stupid, podunk, mountain town. I hate it here. My family is so damn poor we have to live in a dirty house near the SoDoSoPa. My dad's a drunk. My mom is starting to hate him. My brother just wants waffles. At least I have my friends. Even though they can be real assholes most of the time. Oh, and I also have my sister. She's the only reason I care about my family, besides the fact that they have money. Karen, my sister, is the nicest girl in this crime-written town. She doesn't deserve this life. That's why I'm trying to get a job. So I can make money and give her the life she deserves. My name is Kenny McCormick. But when the sun goes down and the moon glows, I'm a whole different person. I am the immortal Mysterion.

"Kenny! It's time to go to bed!"

"WAIT! I'M ALMOST DONE!"

Where was I... Oh, right.

When night falls, crime runs these streets. Professor Chaos goes around causing... well... chaos. Corrupted cops get high with drugs and go crazy. Every other adult gets drunk. Like, really, really drunk, and they don't know what they're doing. But hey, what else is new? Nobody is safe from crime is safe from crime in this town. Not even the innocent. That's why I have an alter ego. I protect the innocent from evil. Ever since I left the Coon and Friends and joined the Freedom Pals, things have been... better. Our base is a lot better than the Coon's, and our franchise plan is 100x better than theirs. But even though I'm part of a team, I still work alone.

"KENNY! STOP WORKING ON YOUR STUPID JOURNAL AND SLEEP!

My mom shut the door and left. I don't have any lights in my room, but the SoDoSoPa lights up in the night, making it pretty hard to sleep. But I'm used to it. At least I have a house to live in. It wasn't long until I fell asleep. But I wouldn't sleep for long.

I woke up to a scream outside. I looked out my window and saw that the lights of the SoDoSoPa were turned off. This was very strange. The lights were never off in the night. I scanned the SoDoSoPa. I could barely see a thing. But then I saw what looked like a man and a woman being held against the outside of the SoDoSoPa, by some masked guy.

"GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR FUCKING MONEY! GIVE IT TO ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!" The woman cried.

I knew it was up to me to save them. I got out of bed and pulled out my costume from my drawer. I put it on and I was Mysterion once again. I pulled open my window without making a sound, and leapt out of my house, into the night. South Park was a lot different in the night, so I had to be careful. I rushed to the SoDoSoPa, where the two people were being held against their will.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MONEY, OR I'LL JUST KILL YOU BOTH AND TAKE IT FROM YOUR CORPSES!" The masked man screamed.

"HEY!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I didn't answer.

"Are you some sort of- kid in a costume? Halloween's over, dumbass!"

Okay. That got on my nerves. I ran into him and threw my fist into his face. He was knocked back into the ground.

"What the-"

Before he could finish, I punched him again and knocked him out. Weak. I turned to the couple.

"What are you still doing here? RUN!"

"No, you don't understand. There's a whole gang of these people, and they're keeping the people in the SoDoSoPa hostage!" The man told me.

"WHAT?"

I dashed to the glass entrance of the SoDoSoPa, and I saw a bunch of people on the floor, and other masked people with guns pointed to them.

"OKAY, HERE'S THE DEAL." The gang leader started. "YOU'VE GOT ONE MINUTE FOR THE MANAGER TO COME OUT AND GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY KEPT IN THIS JOINT. IF NOT, SOMEBODY DIES. WE'RE GONNA KEEP DOING THIS UNTIL EVERYBODY HERE IS DEAD, AND WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND IT OURSELVES. SO IT'S EITHER YOUR MONEY, OR YOUR LIVES!"

This was bad. This was very bad. I wanted to break the glass and kick all their asses. But that's too bold a move. But that's when I remembered I had a trick up my sleeve. I took a few steps back, and counted in my head.

One.

Two.

Three.

I rushed to the SoDoSoPa and jumped into the glass window. I came crashing inside, with only a few cuts. Everyone there was startled. The masked men looked at me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

I wasted no time in kicking one of the gang members in the balls.

"AGHH!" He collapsed on the floor. I guess my leg is pretty sturdy.

"HEY!" Another one yelled. I ran into him and pummeled him into a wall. Then, I gave him a brutal beat down. I kept punching him until he was unconscious. There was blood splattered all over my costume by now.

Then I heard the cocking of a gun.

I turned to my left to see the one gang member I hadn't accounted for. The leader. He pointed his pistol at me and pulled the trigger. I heard a woman scream as the bullet went straight through my forehead.


	2. Guardian Angel

I woke up in my bed, but not in my Mysterion costume. In my orange parka. I got out my bed and looked at the SoDoSoPa from my window. I could still see all those people tied up. Next to them was the gang leader, covered in blood. And finally, I saw my dead body on the floor. I knew that I could have been killed while trying to save the hostages, but even if I am, I'll just wake up in my bed like nothing happened. That's why I'm called the Immortal Mysterion. I looked back at the hostages, still shocked on what just happened. There was no time to waste. I opened my closet door and found another Mysterion costume. I wore it in a flash, jumped out my window, and ran to the SoDoSoPa. I could hear the gang leader.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO MESS WITH ME? YOU GET A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD! LET THIS DEAD KID BE AN EXAMPLE TO YOU! NOW, YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET THE MANAGER, OR YOU ALL DIE!"

"I don't think so." I said. The gang leader was startled when he saw me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ARE YOU DRESSED UP IN A COSTUME OR SOMETHING? HALLOWEEN'S OVER, DUMB ASS!" He joked, as he once joked before."

"You're such a dick." I told him, and I gut-punched the masked guy right in his stomach.

"ARGHH!" He yelled in pain.

I kicked him on the ground and started beating him senselessly. He was starting to become unconscious. But then he pointed his gun at my face. I slapped his pistol and it slid on the floor, away from him.

"You killed me once. It's not gonna happen twice." I slammed my fist into his stomach, and he coughed out blood.

"Err..." The gang leader mumbled in agony. He started to black out.

The other two members were still conscious and unscathed. One tried to shoot at me, but I punched his nuts. Must of hurt. The other one tried to run away, but I bounced off the ground and landed on his back, bringing him down to the floor. 

I walked away from the unconscious men. Now they know that if they ever try to do something like that again, there's someone out to stop them. I turned my head and saw the hostages, who were still tied up, and freed them one by one.

"Call the cops. The ones that aren't corrupt. They'll take away these criminals." I told them.

Before they could say anything else, I disappeared into the night, and returned to my house. I was going to take off the costume and go to bed. But then I heard someone crying. My sister, Karen. She doesn't know that I'm Mysterion, but when I am, she calls me her Guardian Angel. I protect her from the bad things in this world. I decided to make a stop at her room, as Mysterion.

I entered through her door, but nobody was there. I peeked outside the hallway, and saw her looking through a window. I saw tears run down her cheek.

"Karen! What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me and gasped. "Guardian Angel! You're okay!" She came and gave me a hug.

"Of course I am." I responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

She looked up at me, and pointed at one of our windows! "I saw bad people go inside the SoDoSoPa, and then I saw you go in too. But then... I heard gunshots!" She started crying again. "I thought you were dead!"

I looked down at her. "Karen. No matter what happens to me, I'm still going to be okay. I will always be here to protect you Karen, no matter what."

She came and hugged me again. "Thank you, Guardian Angel." She told me.

"It's time to sleep, Karen. I took her to her room and put her off to sleep. Then, I returned to mine and took off my costume. The night was saved once again, thanks to Mysterion. I rested on my bed, about to fall fast asleep until I heard a noise. A noise from my closet. It sounded like someone was inside of it.

I got up from my bed, and slowly walked up to it, unsure who was inside of it. I grabbed the knob and pulled the closet door to the side in one quick motion. Burt nobody was in there. However, there was a note. I picked it up. It read,

_Mysterion,_

_We need your help. Come quickly._

_\- Freedom Pals._

I sighed in relief. It wasn't an intruder in my closet. It was one of my comrades. There is a shortcut outside to the Freedom Pals' base from my closet, so it makes sense how they got in. But there was no time to waste. They needed my help. And fast. I rushed over to my drawer and put on my costume. Mysterion was back. And he was ready to fight chaos once again.


	3. Call for Action

There was no time to waste. My friends needed me, and I had to answer their distress signal. There was a cardboard box in my closet, which leads outside to the U-Stor-It, a giant warehouse. Next to it is my friend Token, AKA, Tupperware's house. We have the Freedom Pals headquarters set up in his basement. I dashed through the box and ended up in my backyard. I sneakily leapt over my fence, hoping nobody heard me. Then, I headed over to Token's house. But just as I was about to, I saw a homeless guy walking up the street. I glared at him and though he was going to attack me, but he just kept walking.

"ALL HAIL THE KING." He muttered as he walked through the town. I watched him as he did. That was... weird.

I was getting sidetracked. My friends needed me. I ran to Token's front yard. His garage door was slightly open, so I entered through there. I found the door to his basement and opened it, and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I immediatley asked. I scanned Token's basement. Nobody was there. Did someone play a joke on me? Maybe is was The Coon. Fucking Cartman! I was about to leave until I heard wheels roll. Out of the shadows came Professor Timothy.

"Professor T... What's wrong?"

"TIMMY!" Professor T said. The professor could only say his name, but he could talk to me telepathically. Professor T put his hand on his head and looked at me. _Mysterion, something strange is going on. The people of South Park are not acting like themselves. It's almost as if their hypnotized!_ He told me telepathically. People being hypnotized? Well, that would explain the hobo.

"Who do you think is hypnotizing these people, professor?" I asked him.

Once again, he put his hand over his head and looked at me. _I don't know._

Well shit. People are getting hypnotized and we have no clue who is hypnotizing them. It seemed weird to me that I was the only one at HQ. "Hey, Professor... Where is everyone else?"

_They're probably sleeping._

Wait. What? "You didn't call any of them to come?"

_Nope._

"Well... Why?"

 _That's not important right now._ The Professor reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small white piece of paper. _Since I have telepathic powers, I was able to sense the hypnotic waves, and I built a device that detects the hypnotic waves_. He handed me the note. _Follow it and see what's going on._

"I'm on it, Professor." I told him.

I dashed up the stairs with the compass-like device clenched in my gloves. I looked at it. The little arrow was pointing south. I followed the direction the compass was pointing me in. It kept pointing south, and I kept going. Then, finally, it turned east. I looked in that direction and was a line of houses. My friends' houses. This was very suspicious. I kept following the arrow. I passed the new kid's house. It couldn't be him. Then Butters' house. I suspected he was up to something, but I guess not today. Then, the arrow pointed north. I turned to see that I was facing Cartman, AKA, The Coon's house. That fucking asshole! Ever since we beat Mitch Connor, he decided to separate from us and live alone. He's such a jealous piece of shit. And now, he's hypnotizing people. I hate him.

I was going to break into his house, but then I noticed that his door was already open. After midnight. This kind of scared me. I slowly entered Coon's house. The lights were off, and nobody seemed to be home. I was beginning to think that this compass was broken, until.

CRASH!

It came from downstairs. The Coon's lair. Someone was in there. I looked at the lock to get in. It required a pass code. I still remembered that he changed it to Retribution with Inclusion. The Freedom Pals' motto. If he hated us so much to work alone in solitude, why didn't he change it? Honestly, I didn't know. I typed in the code and the basement door opened. I walked down the stairs. The lights were off.

"Hello? Coon? Are you there?"

Suddenly, two glowing lights appeared.

But those weren't lights.

They were eyes.


	4. Wrath of The Coon

The two glowing eyes kept staring at me. They didn't blink once. It was like they were staring right into my soul. I started to feel drowsy and tired. I was about to plummet to the floor, until I saw a red siren going off in the background.

"COON ALERT! ALL COON FRIENDS REPORT TO THE COON LAIR RIGHT NOW!" It kept saying. It knocked me back on my feet. Then, the glowing eyes came closer and closer to me. I kept walking back, until I slipped and accidentally pulled the switch to the basement lights I got back up and looked in front of me. Those glowing eyes belonged to The Coon.

"CARTMAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed. But he didn't respond. He just kept looking at me. I looked back into his eyes, until I remembered what happened last time, so I turned my head away. "CARTMAN SNAP OUT OF IT!" I was about to slap him in the face until he grabbed my arm. I looked at him. He was no longer expressionless. He looked angry.

That was when The Coon lunged at me, claws out. His claws went so deep into my face that I started bleeding.

"AGHH! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!" I pushed him off of me and punched him in the face. I kept doing that, until he kicked my straight in the balls "URGh... That... that really hurt."

At this time I though he was going to stop, but he chased after me. I ran upstairs, and I heard footsteps following me. I made my way into his kitchen, where I was cornered. The Coon looked at me with his glowing eyes for a minute. Then he approached me, with his claws pointing at my face. I looked around me, and I saw a water pitcher, half full. Or as I see it, half empty. I took the lid off it, grabbed it, and hurled it at the coon. The pitched hit him in the face like a brick. Then, the water sprayed all over him. He fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

I slowly walked to him. Then I looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he was on the ground, like a racoon that got hit by a car.

"Uhhh... What the fuck..." Cartman slowly opened his eyes, which were no longer glowing. He looked at me. "Oh... Hi Mysterion... Wait... MYSTERION!" He got up in an instance. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"


End file.
